Thoughtless Words
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: One-Shot. Sometimes just words can be more of a weapon than a sword.


**Thoughtless Words  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T (For no apparent reason)

**Summary:** Sometimes just words can be more of a weapon that a sword

**Pairing:** hinted(!) Robin x Nami

**Note:** This isn't the first time I write something for One Piece, but it's the first time in English. This was actually written roughly 2 years ago and translated a few days ago, by me. So, no harsh critique please, I was a newbie back then.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

**Note 3:** Please ignore any OOC-ness IF you see some. I'm not entirely sure if I got Sanji right, but I tried to capture his more serious side. Not his lovey-dovey side ;)

* * *

><p>„I'm sorry."<p>

Ich flip to the next page of my book.

„It just slipped out!"

I am reading, but I do not understand. The words are not making sense.

„Please, just talk to me."

I could scream at her, teach her better, but no. I give her the could shoulder, the silent treatment. For her it's worse than the most horrible torture.

Frustrated she sits down on the other end of the bench.

Against my will my eyes travvel over to her form. She looks terrible.

Dark rings under her eyes, pale skin and her whole body-language screams „tension". It hurts me to see her like that, but I just do not know what to do.

Should I forgive her?

Should I give her a second chance?

Or should I just continue to pretend like she doesn't even exist?

How did it even come this far?

It all started roughly 3 days ago...

_I put my bishop on B-7._

_„Check."_

_The eyebrows of the little doctor crunch together in deep thought._

_I let my eyes wander over the positions of his figures. If he moves his queen to E-4 he could protect his king but he'd sacrifice his queen in the process._

_His right hoove reaches over the board._

_He grabs the head of the king..._

_...and topples him over._

_I give him an encouraging smile._

_„Check mate."_

_„Robin, I just can't win against you."_

_„Everything has to be learned Chopper. I think that with a bit more practice you are going to be the one forcing me into submission."_

_A huge grin is now plastered on his face and he begins to set up the figures for another game, I follow suit._

_„Another game?"_

_„Of course, let me just get my coffee."_

_I get up, take a cup out of the cupbaord, put some coffee into it and move back towards my place in front of the little doctor. I get distracted._

_Loud cries reach into the kitchen from outside._

_„Sanji, what were you doing in there?"_

_Nami._

_„But Nami-san, I just wanted to bring you your tea!"_

_Sanji._

_Chopper looks at me with worry evident on his face._

_I keep on lingering in my current position and return his gaze._

_Nami and Sanji fighting; never a good sign._

_The door of the kitchen opens._

_Nami stumps into the room, Sanji following her like a dog._

_The click of the door closing resonates in the otherwise silent room._

_„I told you like a million times that you are not allowed to go in there!"_

_„I was just trying to bring you your tea. Back on the Merry-Go you weren't bothered by the fact that I entered your room to bring you food and drinks."_

_„Who cares about the past? What counts is the present. And I am telling you that you have no right _whatsoever_ to enter the girl's room!"_

_The sound of shattering porcelain fills the rooms._

_3 pairs of eyes are now resting on me, but I don't even take notice of that._

„Who cares about the past?"

_I clench my fists._

„What counts is the present."

_„Robin?"_

_I turn towards the little doctor who flinches under my harsh gaze._

_Tears begin to form in his eyes._

_„Oh my god, Robin I-"_

_With just a movement of my hand I silence the navigator._

_I begin to pick up the shards of my now broken cup, Sanji is helping me._

_Thousand thoughts run through my head._

_My emotions mix together into a huge mess of feelings._

_But one thing is plain evident in this mess: The disappointment._

_A sharp pain shoots through my finger._

_I slowly come back to my senses and see how a red liquid slowly drops onto the floor, painting it a dark red._

_Blood._

_„Robin-chan it's okay, I'll finish this."_

_I nod, still not really grasping what exactly just happened. Chopper leads me out of the kitchen._

_I do not spare Nami a single glance._

_In the doctor's office Chopper gently pushes me into a chair, now in his human form._

_The reindeer wasn't at fault._

_„I am sorry Chopper."_

_„It's okay Robin."_

_We fall into silence._

The rest of the day I didn't see Nami nor did I hear her.

The day after that the disturbance worked its way through her. She often looked at me, sparing me apologetic glanes. She did everything to get my attention.

I ignored her.

Regret replaced the disturbance on the second day.

She often tried to apologize, tried to explain the situation.

I ignored her.

Yesterday her calm facade broke.

She accused me of being childish, that I at least should give her a chance.

I ignored her.

But today, today it does not work.

Her broken form, her hurt core.

I cannot ignore her any longer.

Even I do have a heart.

A heart that longs for nothing more than to pull the orange-headed navigator into an embrace.

I sigh.

I close the book, get up, open the door.

I hear steps. Fast steps.

The next thing is the sound of Nami's sobs.

„Robin, I am so sorry." She takes a deep breath.

„I wasn't thinking! I never should have said it, not even considering saying it. I am just so sorry." Her tears soake the back of my shirt.

„I know how important it is to you. Please don't hate me. I can't stand it, not any longer. I can't stand how you look at me, disdain evident in your eyes. I just can't stand it, I will do anything, but please...

...please forgive me."

I waited for this.

She showed me, she is being honest.

She put me over her pride and showed me her weakness.

She cries.

I close my eyes.

The book falls onto the ground with a low thud.

„Nami..."

Her grip around me tightens.

Is she afraid?

„Nami."

I turn around, trying not the break the embrace.

She looks up.

Her eyes are red, tears are running down her pale cheeks.

I smile at her.

„I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong> _-san/-chan_ - Japanese suffix

* * *

><p>I actually don't have anything to add at this point, except maybe a question.<p>

Did you like it?

Was it any good?

Did you hate it?

Was there a part where you thought: "Good idea, but better would be..."

If yes, tell me. I'm always eager to learn :) And good critique is alway a great help!

**Phrase of the Day**

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

"I hate Everything about You" by Three Days Grace

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
